


God have mercy; we won't

by B0redaf



Series: The Iron Family [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Tony Stark, Italian Mafia, Mild Gore, Mob Boss Bucky Barnes, Mob Boss Tony Stark, POV Bucky Barnes, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Harley Keener, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Russian Mafia, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B0redaf/pseuds/B0redaf
Summary: Bucky and Toni are mob bossesbucky runs the avengers while Toni runs the iron legionbucky and the inner circle of the avengers are kidnapped and are told Toni will come to say goodbyebucky has always hated feeling powerless and he never felt so weak as when the love of his life smiled at him sadly and kissed himToni assumes James knows she is the notorious iron queen who will protect who she loves at any costi know, horrible summary, sorry
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Series: The Iron Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179476
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	God have mercy; we won't

Bucky was exhausted as he looked at the screens this body brought the total count to 14. 14 enemies and allies of the avengers, personally killed by the iron queen herself.

The iron queen was one of the most powerful people in the world, almost no one knew who she was, and those who did use it only when they needed to. She ran the most dangerous and self-sufficient mob in the world; the iron legion. The Russian-American mob he ran only operated in the states with a few ties back to Russia, and no one was sure how the legion had grown so fast so there were few ties between them.

Iron legion was a mob that had a civilian shield wrapped around it, they managed to gain favor without using brute force. The people under their protection didn’t have to do anything, they just were requested not to give information when the feds came knocking and they would never have to worry about the other mobs. Civilians would be trained if they joined the mob and stationed in their home neighborhoods, they were paid but never had to get their hands dirty. And if they did get in trouble while defending their homes they would be protected at all costs. The legion worked like a well-oiled machine; everyone who joined was personally trained for combat by the War Machine himself, one of the 2 right hands for the legion. They were self-sufficient and operated mostly alone making and designing all their own weapons. They also had an AI capable of hacking into any server in the world if they ever decided to.

If iron legion had taken an interest in the avengers they could end them, this could be very bad for them. Steve looked over “what do you wanna do about this? We can’t go against legion if this is a warning.”

He grips the table “we don’t know who runs the iron legion, and we don’t have global connections. Right now we need to go on ‘the enemy of my enemy is a friend’ or at least we need to make sure not to give them a reason to turn.” Bucky knows they are going to have to tread carefully; they might have a mole.

Natasha piped out from where she was spinning one of her hidden daggers, “we can try and infiltrate them.”

“But all our attempts have failed, I think the legionnaires are starting to feel bad for us or something. The last time we tried I think the gal that turned us away was going to either cry or laugh,” Clint said mournfully. 

Sam looks up from his phone, “guys, you need to see this.”

On the news the reporter reading off a message “..... this just in.. The Iron legion has a message for AIM…” a flickering video appeared with a standard legionnaire mask but they held themselves like they would burn the world and get away with it an electric blue circle and a triangle glowed ominously ‘AIM, you declared war the minute you went after our heirs. We protect what is ours. We are the iron legion, god have mercy because we won’t.” the reporter came back on “this was in response to an attempted attack on the iron legion ring leaders known as the iron family.” Sam turned the TV off.

Bucky stared at the screen as Natasha broke the silence “they’re on a warpath, the iron queen is monstrous to anyone who hurts the inner circle and I don't think it is just for face. We need to be ready in case she goes rogue.”

“How? No offense buck but we are hopeless against them, and you have a family now. They’d be easy targets.” Steve said as he got up and paced the room.

Bucky grimaced, Toni, Peter, and Harley were the center of his world he couldn’t put them at risk. His phone buzzed in the silence of the room. Bucky couldn’t help the soft smile at seeing Toni's smiling face appear on the screen. “Hey котенок.”

Toni spoke almost immediately “YOU ARE THE MOST AMAZING PERSON EVER PUT ME ON SPEAKER I GOT SOME NEWS FOR THE FAM!” He jerked the phone away from his ear with a wince.

“Okay, you're on speaker doll. Guys Toni has something to tell us”

“Ok so please sit down for this,” she said with a deep breath. Everyone immediately tensed Toni rarely eased them into anything normally she just swept into a room announced something and giggled at the reactions. “I’m pregnant.”

You could’ve heard a pin drop. Bucky couldn’t believe what he had just heard. Toni, his beautiful wife was…. Pregnant… he tried to wrap his head around that. Steve looked like he had been slapped while Clint and Sam were staring at the phone like it was an alien. Natasha looked eerily calm but that was her specialty. 

“.... Um, are you guys still alive?” Toni asked hesitantly “oh my god, did I break you? Please say something you're scaring me… if you don’t want the babies I’ll figure something out…. Just please say something” her voice sounded so sad and scared. His Toni should never be scared she should only be happy. She deserves happiness.

“Toni,” he managed to choke out tears in his eyes and a smile so big it hurt “ of course I want the baby I'm just so surprised. How long have you known?” that seemed to snap everyone out of their trance and they all smiled and wished them congratulations, steve clapped him on the shoulder and sam gave him a nod.

“I didn’t want to tell you until I knew the pregnancy was stable, I didn't want to tell you in case something happened to the babies,” Toni said, sounding happy again, he couldn’t wait to get home and shower her with love. He’d have to increase her protection; he couldn’t let anything happen to her, especially knowing that she was pregnant with his babies. 

“Babies?” he choked out oh my god they were going to have multiple. They’d be perfect just like their mother and just as kind. Bucky would teach them how to protect themselves and they’d have the avenger secretly protecting them their whole lives…. The avengers, he had to tell Toni about them he couldn’t raise his kid to be a mobster without her knowing. He had lied to her from the beginning she would be so upset. 

Oblivious to his inner turmoil, Toni giggled “Yep. We’re having triplets.” Bucky was so happy he could cry. “Rhodey and Pepper are thrilled, were with me because they refused to let me go alone and Peter and Harley figured it out they’re arguing on who is going to be the better brother. I’m sorry you weren’t the first to find out….” Bucky was relieved he hadn’t even realized he was worried about his wife’s adopted family’s reactions.

“It’s okay котенок.” He muted the mic and looked around the room, practically vibrating with energy, “can we end the meeting now? We’ve covered everything right?”

Steve nodded while Natasha spoke, “it would be good for us to be with her, she is going to need more protection especially with the war between AIM and The Iron Legion.” He hadn’t even thought of that yet but right now he was too happy to care.

Unmuting the mic he said “we’ll be there soon. See you at home котенок, love you.”

“Bye James love you too.” She was the only person who called him James; everyone else called him boss, bucky, or when he was out hunting; the winter soldier.

As one the entire room surged to their feet and headed for the cars. Steve had just opened the side door when the first shot rang out. 

Bucky ducked behind the car as he and Natasha started to return fire. Something clicked on the pavement in front of them. He glanced down just as the ball exploded in some kind of smoke. Gasping for breath he dragged himself out of the cloud.

Something hit him over the back of the head and the last thing he heard was a cold laugh before everything faded to black.

\--------------------------------------

When he came to, he was in an empty warehouse strapped to a metal chair pressed against a wall, soaked by the cold water that had been dumped on his head. The too-tight steel bands dug into his wrists, while the cold ankle cuffs felt like they were burning through his sweatpants.

A groan came from somewhere beside him and he turned to see Steve and Clint on the right with Natasha and Sam on his left. All of them were bound in the same fashion as him.

“Well, well, look who’s finally awake.” he looked forward and hardened his face into a glare at the mocking sneer the thin man before he wore. “Don’t worry we’ll be done with you soon. We just need you out of the way for now and you’ll be of no consequence later.”

His friends hardened their faces, they were no longer his friends. But his siblings in arms. “What do you want?” sneered Clint. They needed to piss him off and get as much info as possible.

“Be nice Hawkeye.” They were all stunned into silence, they tried very hard to keep their identities secret so when they retired they could live without feds and people looking to settle scores hunting them down. A chuckle, “you didn’t expect me to know who you are? How disappointing that's Hawkeye, captain, you're the winter soldier, she's the black widow and that's the falcon. Unlike the legions your systems can be hacked.” that explained how this man knew so much but if he had a connection to the iron legion that could to a massive shit show later.

The man paced, “as for what I want? You are all going to be gifted to the iron queen as an apology and a proposal. The queen is angry about the attack on her kids, she needs a way to vent and since she's going to marry me I'm giving you to her to torture in my place ” WAIT they had been kidnapped to be a gift for the iron queen by AIM? “Don’t worry I reached out to your wife first, she knows where you are and that you will be my wedding present to my future queen. She’s actually probably on her way here now to say goodbye,” he smirked.

James felt his stomach drop, he heard a sharp inhale from Sam and grunts and struggles from steve. If Toni showed up… they would kill her. No one would be able to protect her, he would be helpless as he watched his sweet beautiful Toni drop to the ground and slowly bleed… knowing that she and their children would never return. All because he had been too weak to protect her.

There was a loud metallic clang and a door slid open, 5 iron legionnaires marched in, masks in place. They wore heavy body armor and all held weapons that held a glowing signature in electric blue; their symbol. They parted to reveal…

“Toni” he breathed. His gut-clenching, she was here why were the legionaries here? She shouldn’t have come. She smiled sadly at him, he had never cared about his safety until Toni, she always looked so sad whenever he was hurt. Knowing that he was going to be hurt more probably made her feel worse, he should’ve never put her through something like this. He should’ve stayed away then she wouldn’t look like she had just had her heart ripped out. 

He watched helplessly, as she turned and spoke to the legionnaires “remember our deal” she said softly. He looked on in horror as the members of the iron legion nodded. She had made a deal with the legionnaires? The iron legion never made deals like this unless they got something valuable, and Toni was valuable. She was a skilled mechanic and her father had been a weapons designer. She had probably sold her skills to the legion to free them. Or a dark part of his mind whispered, or she was going to be tortured in their stead by the iron queen, he felt sick.

The thin man, who had monologued earlier, spoke in a disgustingly cheerful tone, “say goodbye to them, they are monsters and mobsters. They’re responsible for the attack on the iron queen’s heirs. My queen deserves her revenge.” Toni looked pale, and James had never felt so disgusted with himself. 

She walked over to him and knelt in front of him, she reached up and he flinched, she paused, looking hurt. He had hurt her, he was a monster, he hated himself. She had been nothing but kind and loving, never flinching away from his metal arm and his silent brooding. She moved slowly, questioning her every move. Her hand gently brushed his hair out of his face and behind his ear. She lowered her hand stroking his cheek, he leaned into her touch, letting out what he hated to admit sounded like a whimper and closed his eyes. He felt her lips brush her forehead and heard her whisper in a voice only he could hear “I'm so sorry, but this was the only way,” he went cold as she pulled away.

Grey eyes opening to meet tear-filled brown ones with a sad smile on her face. That smile was all the confirmation he needed. She had made an agreement with the legion, her for them. The man stepped forward and cleared his throat “if you are finished I’m sure my queen will be here soon.”

Toni nodded sadly and was escorted out by the legionnaires. Just before the door had clanked shut the air crackled with gunfire. James’s body jerked and the rest of his friends looked sick, the sound of a body hitting the ground was all the confirmation they needed as they turned to see the man standing with a raised pistol and a cold smile. 

James silently screamed, felt tears rolling down his face but he didn’t care. Nothing mattered anymore. Toni. his sweet beautiful Toni. Was dead because of him. She was dead. And it was his fault. 

The door was blasted open and in stepped a blood-splattered iron queen. Her intricate mask was smeared with fresh blood, flanking her sides were none other than rescue, war machine, mechanic, and iron spider. 

Guards swarmed the building but were waved back by the man. 

Iron queen tilted her head and spoke “Killian,” her voice sounded like it had been run through hundreds of filters. “You said you had a gift for me.”

The man, Killian smiled “my queen,” James felt sick at least he would die during this, he wouldn’t have to live without Toni. “These are the leader and his inner circle of the avengers, I hope you accept it as a courting gift and you accept my offer of the alliance through marriage.”

War machine and rescue shifted their hands to their weapons while the iron spider and mechanic snarled. 

The iron queen stepped up to Killian, completely relaxed. She raised a hand and purred “but don’t you know? I swore to kill AIM for trying to kill my sons, my heirs. You then try and get me to marry you? I made a promise when I found my sons on the street. I will protect them with my life because they ARE my life. Just like Rescue and War Machine. Just like MY HUSBAND and our future children. Don’t you know Killian? JARVIS is here and so is my entire family. We are here to end you, after all, we run you. So I accept the gift but not the marriage”

The lights flickered and a cold, calculated voice with a slight British accent spoke from the ceiling. “All systems breached, all files have been sent to every news station and government.” a pause “sir, if you would like, may I run the Damnation protocol?” there was an affirmative nod.

James was shocked, so the rumors had been true. This thing, JARVIS was an AI. Killian paled “But… But… you aren’t married” iron queen raised her hand, a ring between her fingers. It was the ring James had given Toni at their wedding. He felt sick he was supposed to marry the person who had taken a ring off his wife’s corpse? Right after she had died along with his children who he would never be able to meet? He heard sam hurl at the sight of the ring, they all knew what Toni's ring looked like; she showed it off constantly.

James heard the crunch of bones and looked over to see AIM goons falling to the ground, War Machine lifted his machine gun and opened fire, iron spider was snapping necks as fast as the widow and the mechanic was shooting people with what looked like a handgun that was shooting... missiles? While rescue threw knives with deadly accuracy, it was terrifying and beautiful to see. 

They heard a whirring sound and watched as a glove formed over the iron queen’s hands, she shot Killian in both knees and hands with what looked like a ball of light then turned and marched over to them. A wave of the hand and the glove folded into a watch while their cuffs fell off of them. The iron queen turned to Killian and snarled “what did you do to them, they have never been like this. You broke them, you broke my husband. stronzo, ti ammazzo. hai ferito amore mio.” 

James felt disgusted, he wasn’t this woman’s husband but he was too miserable to move. He watched as the iron queen turned their back to them and he heard Killian say “impossible” as the air seemed to still.

The woman snarled “oh it’s possible, you know what? I’m disappointed. You are so WEAK and PATHETIC that I can't do anything to make you suffer. So instead I'll just make sure you can never cause my family to suffer again.” 

The woman steps back and James watches in horrified awe as she begins to peel the skin off his body, it was disgustingly cruel, disturbingly creative, and no less than he deserved. And every time he made a sound she would work slower. After a few minutes, she just slit his throat and turned to look at James. 

“I hope that makes up for the suffering he has caused you,” she says walking forward. A sob wrenches itself from his chest and he collapses, his friends rush over to him. Blocking him from the iron queen.

“Stay away from him. The rumors say you could be cruel but this is worse than that. YOU’RE A MONSTER!!” steve roars from in front of him.

“HOW DARE YOU? A MONSTER? HOW DARE YOU CALL SOMEONE YOU CLAIM TO LOVE AS A SISTER A MONSTER!!!”

“HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT HIS WIFE AND OUR MOTHER!!!”

The avengers turn, shocked to see Rhodey holding a war machine mask with pepper cleaning off her bloody knives. Peter and Harley were scowling at them as they rushed over to the iron queen, who had fallen to the floor. The avengers watched in horror as the mask fell away to reveal Toni, with tears running down her face.

“You always thought of me as a monster” she whispered, hugging herself “no wonder you were always distant, I thought you didn’t want to talk about the avengers at home, but it turns out all this time… you just thought I was a monster but you let me stay and pretended to be my friends… to love me… and for what?” her voice steadily grew louder and James looked up, he collapsed again when he saw his wife standing in front of them, eyes filled with angry tears. “DID YOU EVEN LOVE ME JAMES? OR WAS THAT JUST A WAY TO USE ME AS A SHIELD AGAINST YOUR ENEMIES???? HMM?” she turned and raced out the door.

The iron family followed after her, Rhodes paused at the door before looking at the ceiling and saying “JARVIS, teach them who the monsters really are.”

James felt his blood grow cold as he remembered what Steve had said. Before he could say anything, the AI spoke “my mother is not a monster, she did not use you, she did not call you a monster. She respected your secrecy, she respected your wishes to not talk about how your mob was doing. She welcomed you into her life. And you BROKE HER.” the voice steadily grew louder, “YOU CAPTAIN BASH PEOPLE'S HEADS IN BUT THE SECOND MY MOTHER PUTS ON HER MASK AND BECOMES IRON QUEEN SHE IS A MONSTER. SHE IS ONLY THAT CRUEL WHEN HER PETER, HALEY, OR I ARE HARMED. SHE CARED ABOUT YOU AND TRUSTED YOU AND YOU TREATED HER LIKE SHE WAS WORTHLESS. I EXPECTED BETTER OF YOU JAMES, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE THE FATHER OF MY NEW SIBLINGS. BUT YOU CLEARLY ARE JUST THE FATHER BY BLOOD AND YOU NEVER WANTED KIDS WITH MY MOM SINCE YOU JUST LET YOUR BEST FRIEND TALK TO HER THAT WAY. I HOPE YOU DIDN’T MEAN IT AND IT WAS JUST A MISTAKE BUT YOU HAVE 30 SECONDS BEFORE MY FAMILY AND THE LEGION RETURN WITH THEIR WRATH.”

James was stunned into silence, Steve looked sick, Natasha was pale, Clint was crying, and Sam was curled in on himself. He processed what the voice had said and his gut churned. Toni thought that he didn’t love her. Toni thought he had known. Toni thought that he thought she was a monster. She thought that he was using her. She thought that he never wanted to marry or have children with her but agreed to that so he could use her reputation as an iron queen.

“Please” he sobbed, “I didn't know, I didn't tell her about the mob because I thought she was a civilian and I was scared she would think I was a monster. So few people accept me. She means the world to me and I love her so much… please just let me talk to her. Afterward, you and the legion can do whatever they want to me, but please please, just let me tell her I love her and that I will never forgive myself for letting her think that I didn't. Please.” he broke down sobbing, he never heard the response. He put his head in his hands and let the tears flow he sobbed until he had no tears left to cry. He felt a hand pull at his wrist and he grunted.

“Don’t cry my love, please,” said a soft voice. He knew that voice, that was Toni. He threw himself at her with a sob and buried his head in her shoulder, his voice muffled as tears streamed down his face and he mumbled sorry over and over into where his face was pressed into her shoulder. She gave a watery laugh. That was his favorite sound, her laughter. Even if it was sad he loved her laugh. “I forgive you, please don’t cry” she pulled his face up and kissed him softly.

Resting their foreheads together she whispered

“Everything is going to be fine my love”

He managed a smile as they were tackled in a hug by their family.

‘I’m with you’ James thought ‘everything will be perfect.’

**Author's Note:**

> ta-da?


End file.
